


Fiktion oder Wirklichkeit?

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine konfiszierte Slashgeschichte mit Severus Snape in der Hauptrolle führt zu interessanten Entdeckungen - inklusive Dumbledores Weihnachtsparties, einem mysteriösen Autor, McGonagalls Unterwäsche und der Frage, was Remus Lupin mit alldem zu tun hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiktion oder Wirklichkeit?

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für das "Severus Snape Slash Festival 2005" in der Community , Challenges Nr. 46 und 52.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Es war eine altbekannte Tatsache, dass die Zaubertrankstunden am Freitagnachmittag die Schlimmsten waren. Nicht, dass nicht jede Stunde in diesem Fach für die Schüler eine einzige Qual darstellte, doch in einem stillen Einverständnis waren sich die Schüler darüber einig, dass die Nachmittagsstunden am Freitag einfach nur unerträglich waren, weil das Wochenende so nah und doch so fern war.

In diesem Jahr wurde diese zweifelhafte Ehre den Sechstklässlern von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw zuteil. Doch während die Ravenclaws in ihrem angeborenen Drang nach Wissen dem Unterricht dennoch andächtig folgten, beschäftigten sich die Gryffindors lieber mit anderen Sachen, was sie natürlich regelmäßig eine Unmenge an Hauspunkten kostete.

Auch an diesem Freitag Nachmittag, als die Schüler einem mehr als langweiligen Vortrag über die Verwendung von Enklavienwurzeln lauschten, bemühte sich die eine Hälfte der Gryffindors darum, wenigstens ansatzweise aufmerksam auszusehen. Die andere Hälfte gab sich nicht einmal diesem Täuschungsmanöver hin, sondern widmete sich anderen Dingen.

Eine dieser Schülerinnen war Ginny Weasley.

Seit Beginn der Stunde las sie ununterbrochen in einem mehrere Seiten umfassenden Manuskript, das ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hielt. Ihre leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten, dass es sich offenbar um ein recht interessantes Manuskript handeln musste, welches absolut nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun hatte, denn nichts in diesem Fach hätte Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit derart fesseln können.

Und im Gegensatz zu der einhelligen Meinung, Professor Snape hätte keine Ahnung davon, dass seine Freitagnachmittagsstunden gefürchtet und verhasst waren - zumindest mehr als seine sonstigen Stunden -, war dem Tränkemeister durchaus bewusst, dass ihm die Klasse so gut wie nie folgte. Er zog bei weitem weniger Hauspunkte ab, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Nein, er zog seine perfide Freude und Rache lieber aus den unangekündigten Tests in der nächsten Stunde, denen nur die Wenigsten gewachsen waren.

Während er also an diesem Freitag Nachmittag über Enklavienwurzeln referierte, ließ er seinen Blick langsam über das Schülermeer schweifen, nahm mit einer gewissen Abscheu die leise schnarchende Form Colin Creeveys in sich auf, der in den hinteren Reihen in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken war, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars. Die Ravenclaws schrieben eifrig mit, was er ebenfalls nicht kommentierte. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf Ginny Weasley, die vollkommen in ihrer Lektüre vertieft war.

Er beobachtete sie volle fünf Minuten, während er weiter seine Informationen an die Klasse weitergab, und kein einziges Mal in dieser Zeit erweckte die jüngste Weasley den Anschein, dass sie wenigstens vorgab, seinem Unterricht zu lauschen. Nun, das würde er sehr rasch ändern.

Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben ihrer Bank und verfiel in unheilvolles Schweigen. Als auch das ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht erregte, schoss seine Hand aus den Tiefen seiner Robe hervor und riss ihr das Manuskript unter der Nase fort.

Erschrocken sah Ginny auf und verlor alle Farbe, als sie in die schwarzen Augen ihres Lehrers blickte, der ihre plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit mit einem mehr als kalten Blick quittierte. "Es freut mich, dass Sie uns endlich mit Ihrer unschätzbaren Aufmerksamkeit beehren, Miss Weasley", meinte er schließlich leise und eindeutig drohend.

Ginny biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, während sie reuevoll zu ihrem Lehrer aufblickte. Doch Severus war nicht bereit, sie so leicht vom Haken zu lassen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das konfiszierte Manuskript, ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen, und meinte dann an den Rotschopf gewandt: "Um Ihren Lernwillen weiterhin zu fördern, werde ich das hier an mich nehmen."

Als er ihren panischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, stahl sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Mit einem prachtvollen Aufbauschen seiner Roben wirbelte Severus herum, ging zu seinem Lehrerpult zurück und knallte die Blätter auf seinen Tisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Schüler und meinte mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ginny: "Und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Sofort zog Ginny den Kopf ein und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort. Oh je, das würde ein schreckliches Nachspiel haben. Nicht unbedingt wegen der Punkte, denn Gryffindor sammelte über die Woche genug Punkte, um sie dann getrost im Freitagnachmittagsunterricht von Professor Snape wieder verlieren zu können, sondern vielmehr wegen dem Manuskript. Wie sollte sie das nur erklären?

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte die Klasse in mehr oder weniger furchtvollem Schweigen. Als es schließlich zum Ende der Stunde läutete, standen die Schüler rasch auf und packten ihre Sachen zusammen, um die Kerker so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Einzig Ginny packte ihre Sachen weniger eilig zusammen und schielte immer wieder auf die Blätter, die auf Snapes Schreibtisch lagen. Ob sie es einfach wagen sollte, nach vorn zu gehen, die Blätter zu schnappen und eiligst aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden?

Ein einziger Blick in das stürmische Gesicht ihres Lehrers ließ sie diesen wagemutigen Gedanken jedoch schleunigst aus ihrem Gehirn verbannen. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, klemmte sie sich ihre Schultasche unter den Arm und ging vorsichtigen Schrittes nach vorn. Der Tränkemeister durchbohrte sie bei jedem Schritt, der sie näher zu ihm brachte, mit seinem wachsamen Blick. Schließlich kam der Rotschopf vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Stehen und zupfte nervös am Ärmel ihrer Robe.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Weasley?", wollte Severus schließlich nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens wissen. Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen, senkte den Blick auf die Blätter, die sie so unbedingt wiederhaben musste, und murmelte: "Könnte ich bitte das Manuskript wiederhaben, Professor?"

Mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen lehnte sich Severus in seinem Stuhl zurück und verflocht seine Finger ineinander, ehe er leise fragte: "Sie meinen jenes Manuskript, das Sie verbotenerweise während meines Unterrichts gelesen haben? Jenes Manuskript, das ohne Zweifel nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat? Jenes Skript, das Sie zehn Hauspunkte gekostet hat und vermutlich noch weitere Punktabzüge nach sich ziehen wird, wenn Sie noch einmal danach fragen, ob Sie es wiederhaben können?"

Mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Magen nickte Ginny, doch ihre Hoffnungen hatte sie längst begraben. Er würde ihr das Manuskript nicht wiedergeben. Und wenn sie ganz großes Pech hatte, würde er es lesen und ihr die Hölle dafür heiß machen.

Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es für den Moment in seiner Obhut zu lassen. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf das Manuskript drehte sie sich um, lief zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und zog diese schließlich leise hinter sich zu.

Severus sah ihr einen Moment hinterher, ehe er das Manuskript zu sich zog und es einen Moment betrachtete. Auf dem Deckblatt stand in einer kühn geschwungenen Schrift: _"Die Versteigerung, eine Slash-Geschichte von M.P."_

Abfällig schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Was auch immer Slash sein sollte, es war bestimmt nur dazu gut, die pubertären Träume und Phantasien junger Mädchen zu befriedigen. Nichts, was ihn auch nur ansatzweise interessieren würde.

Mit einer nachlässigen Geste nahm er die Blätter auf und wollte sie gerade in den Papierkorb befördern, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Stirn runzelnd zog er das Deckblatt erneut zu sich - und sprang dann empört auf, während er das Blatt fassungslos anstarrte. Was zum Teufel war Slash, wenn _er_ darin die Hauptrolle spielte? Und nicht nur das! Was zum Teufel hatte Lupins Name neben seinem verloren?

Schnell hatte sich Severus entschieden. Mit einer raschen Geste klaubte er die restlichen Blätter des Manuskripts von seinem Schreibtisch zusammen, klemmte sich das Ganze unter seinen Arm und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Dieses seltsame Manuskript bedurfte eindringlicher Untersuchung!

* * *

Nachdem sich Severus erst einmal einen Tee gemacht und das Feuer im Kamin seines Wohnzimmers entzündet hatte, wagte er es, sich dem vermaledeiten Manuskript zu widmen, das momentan auf einem Beistelltisch neben seinem Ohrensessel lag. Langsam ließ er sich in die Polster des Familienerbstücks nieder, schloss einen Moment die Augen und tastete dann schließlich nach dem Manuskript. Das Deckblatt ließ er unbeachtet auf dem Tischchen liegen, widmete sich lieber gleich der ersten Seite. Als sich seine Augen erst einmal an die kühne Handschrift gewöhnt hatten, begann er zu lesen.

`"Es war während einer Lehrerversammlung, als Dumbledore mit dieser vollkommen verrückten Idee ankam, für die Schulbibliothek Spenden zu sammeln. Anstatt das mit einem Spendenaufruf zu tun, wie es jede normale Schule getan hätte, war Dumbledore der Idee verfallen, eine Junggesellenversteigerung abzuhalten. Logisch, dass das keinem der anwesenden Lehrer wirklich gefiel."` 


Severus schnaubte, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass solch eine Aktion durchaus von Dumbledore kommen könnte. Der alte Kauz kam schließlich ständig auf verrückte Ideen. Ein wenig entspannte er sich und las weiter.

`"Die Einzelheiten der Versteigerung waren bereits hinlänglich besprochen worden, man musste nur noch ein paar Junggesellen für die Veranstaltung auftreiben. Dumbledore entschied, dass sie einige Kandidaten per Eule fragen würden. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Severus Snape und dieses gewisse Leuchten erschien in seinen Augen. Ein Leuchten, das Severus absolut nicht gefiel.`  
  
`'Severus', meinte da Dumbledore auch schon. 'Du bist doch selbst Junggeselle. Du würdest einem guten Zweck dienen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort draußen genug einsame Herzen gibt, die es sich einiges kosten lassen würden, dich einen ganzen Abend für sich allein zu haben.'`  
  
`Severus sah den Direktor an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Er wollte soeben höflich, aber bestimmt ablehnen, als er den Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen bemerkte, der keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Innerlich seufzend, neigte Severus leicht den Kopf und signalisierte somit seine Zustimmung und, da war er sich sicher, seinen unausweichlichen Untergang."` 


Severus war inzwischen in ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln verfallen. Er würde sich garantiert niemals von Dumbledore dazu überreden lassen, an einer Junggesellenversteigerung teilzunehmen! Das wäre nicht nur eine absolute Dummheit, sondern sicherlich auch sein unausweichlicher Tod! Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich die Leute einiges kosten ließen, um ihn einmal in ihrem Leben so richtig quälen zu können.

Andererseits, gestand sich Severus leise ein, besaß Dumbledore tatsächlich dieses gewisse Funkeln, das keinen Widerspruch duldete. Woher nur wusste dieser M.P. so genau darüber Bescheid?

Hoffentlich würde dieses "Slash" nicht ein anderer Ausdruck für "Folter" sein. Zumindest würde es dann das immense Interesse der jüngsten Weasley erklären. Erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug wagte es Severus, sich wieder in seine Lektüre zu vertiefen.

`"Einige Wochen vergingen, in denen Severus Snape sich immer wieder fragte, wieso er sich auf diesen Unsinn eingelassen hatte. Dumbledore schien jedoch vollauf mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Er lief lächelnd durch die Schule und hielt die Lehrer immer auf dem Laufenden, wer sich bereits alles gemeldet hatte. Zu Severus Snapes größtem Entsetzen erklärte sich neben ein paar unbekannten Ministeriumsmitarbeitern auch Dumbledore selbst zur Versteigerung bereit."` 


"Na, das sind ja Neuigkeiten", murmelte Severus leise vor sich hin. Wenigstens machte er sich in dieser seltsamen Geschichte nicht allein zum Affen. Sollte Dumbledore ruhig auch sein Fett abbekommen!

`"Schließlich kam der große Abend. Die Große Halle war zum Sperrgebiet für Schüler erklärt worden, weil in ihr die Versteigerung stattfinden würde. Sah man sich Dumbledores jährliche Weihnachtspartys an, so war diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme sicherlich gerechtfertigt. Es sollte keinem Schüler zugemutet werden zuzusehen, wie Professor Sprout oben ohne auf dem Tisch tanzte und dazu in schräger Tonlage 'Oh kommet, ihr Hirten' sang."` 


Vor Überraschung fiel Severus die Kinnlade herunter. Woher nur _wusste_ dieser M.P. das alles? War der Schreiber etwa ein Lehrer? Anders konnte man überhaupt nicht über solch delikate Informationen verfügen!

Langsam verwandelte sich sein Magen in einen Stein, als er sich darüber klar wurde, dass der Schreiber offenbar ein Insider war und daher vermutlich über so einige Details Bescheid wusste, die Severus lieber im Verborgenen gehalten hätte. Er musste erneut tief durchatmen, ehe er sich imstande sah, die Geschichte weiter zu lesen.

`"Die Junggesellen, die zur Versteigerung angeboten wurden, standen hinter einem Vorhang, der die Männer vom Rest der Großen Halle und den Bietern verbarg. Wenn sie vom Ansager aufgerufen wurden, würden sie durch den Vorhang auf die Bühne treten, die sich an dem Platz befand, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, und sich dem Publikum stellen.`  
  
`In diesem Moment lief ein nervöser Jungspund aus dem Ministerium an Severus Snape vorbei und murmelte nervös: 'Oh Merlin, was, wenn mich eine hässliche Alte ersteigert? Oder was, wenn überhaupt niemand für mich bietet?'`  
  
`Severus musste zugeben, dass er an diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht gedacht hatte. Das würde natürlich all seine Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen. Wenn niemand für ihn bot, dann müsste er auch niemandes erzwungene Gesellschaft und wer-weiß-was über sich ergehen lassen.`  
  
`Und wenn Dumbledore nicht seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte, so wäre ihm dieses Los sicherlich auch zuteil geworden. So jedoch war zumindest für Severus Snape der Abend bereits fest geplant."` 


"Na toll", grummelte Severus mürrisch vor sich hin. Das sähe Dumbledore ähnlich, seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn nichts angingen! Und warum nur hielt sich der Schreiber dieser Geschichte eigentlich so wortgetreu an die Realität? Hieß es nicht, dass Geschichten - von Autobiografien einmal abgesehen - Fiktion seien? Dann hätte man es hier doch auch nicht ganz so genau mit der Wahrheit nehmen müssen.

Da Severus' Neugierde jetzt jedoch geweckt war - auch wenn er tief in seiner Magengegend bereits eine ungefähre Ahnung besaß, wer ihn ersteigern würde - wandte er sich doch wieder der für seinen Geschmack viel zu realen Geschichte zu.

`"Der Tränkemeister stand etwa eine halbe Stunde gelangweilt hinter der Bühne und ging im Geiste all die sinnvollen Dinge durch, die er hätte tun können, während er hier sinnlos herum stand. Schließlich kam Dumbledore zu ihm, klopfte ihm mit einem seltsamen Lächeln im Gesicht auf den Rücken und verschwand dann an ihm vorbei auf die Bühne. Aus purer Neugierde zog Severus den Vorhang ein Stück beiseite, um zu sehen, welcher arme Wicht den Direktor freiwillig ersteigern würde.`  
  
`Der Ansager sprach ein wenig über Dumbledores Titel, seine Hobbys und sein Lieblingsessen, ehe er mit dem Mindestgebot begann. Und tatsächlich boten so einige Leute mit. Severus konnte die Gesichter nicht erkennen, da auf die Bühne mehrere Scheinwerfer gerichtet waren und das Publikum somit zu einem einzigen Schatten degradierten.`  
  
`Bei 4 Galleonen und 13 Sickel war schließlich Schluss. Zu Severus' enormem Entsetzen erklomm Professor McGonagall die Bühne und hakte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln bei dem nicht minder breit lächelnden Dumbledore unter, ehe sie mit ihm in Severus' Richtung kam. Hastig zog sich der Tränkemeister zurück, doch McGonagalls Worte drangen dennoch an sein Ohr, als die Lehrerin für Verwandlung kokett meinte: 'Ich habe mir extra neue Unterwäsche für diesen Abend gekauft.'`  
  
`'Oh Gott, ich brauche einen Gedächtniszauber!', stöhnte Severus entsetzt, als er die Worte verarbeitet hatte."` 


"Ich auch, mein Lieber, ich auch", murmelte Severus ebenso entsetzt wie sein Alter Ego in dieser haarsträubenden Geschichte. Wer würde denn allen Ernstes eine Affäre zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall kreieren?

Kopfschüttelnd ob dieser furchtbaren Abweichung von der Realität vertiefte sich Severus wieder in seine Lektüre.

`"Plötzlich wurde Severus aufgerufen. Einen Moment stand er noch wie erstarrt hinter der Bühne, ehe er seinen Rücken straffte, den Vorhang beiseite schob und auf die hell erleuchtete Bühne trat.`  
  
`Sofort ergriff der Ansager das Wort und begann: 'Und hier haben wir unseren nächsten Junggesellen. Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und momentan Professor für Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts. Er ist 39 Jahre alt und ledig. Seine Hobbys sind Lesen und Zaubertränke brauen. Über sein Lieblingsessen hat er uns leider keine Auskunft gegeben, doch aus sicherer Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass er einer guten Flasche Dom Perignon nicht abgeneigt ist.'`  
  
`Während dieser Rede stand Severus stocksteif auf der Bühne und trug seine übliche missmutige Miene zur Schau, um auch nur ja niemanden dazu zu ermutigen, ihn ersteigern zu wollen. Als der Ansager schließlich das Mindestgebot von einer Galleone nannte, blieb es deshalb auch zu Severus' Erleichterung totenstill. Offenbar wollte ihn tatsächlich niemand haben.`  
  
`Der Ansager räusperte sich verlegen und ging dann mit seinem Mindestgebot auf 15 Sickel, doch auch jetzt schien niemand kaufwillig zu sein. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln wollte sich auf den Lippen des Tränkemeisters breit machen, doch er kämpfte es tapfer nieder.`  
  
`Doch im nächsten Moment zerplatzte seine Seifenblase, als sich eine Hand hob und eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme sagte: 'Ich biete 10 Sickel.'`  
  
`Der Ansager, offenbar froh, dass doch noch jemand geboten hatte, gab dem Bieter so schnell wie möglich den Zuschlag und der Mann erhob sich, kam auf die Bühne zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bedeutete er Severus, von der Bühne herunter zu kommen.`  
  
`Severus schnaubte verächtlich, ehe er sich steif in Bewegung setzte, die wenigen Stufen der Bühne hinunter stieg und sich schließlich mit dem amüsierten Gesicht Remus Lupins konfrontiert sah."` 


"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Severus unterdrückt auf. Wer auch immer dieser M.P. war, würde sich aber auf etwas gefasst machen müssen, sollte er ihn je in die Finger bekommen! Offenbar handelte es sich bei diesem "Slash" um einen Ausdruck für die seltsamsten Paare aller Zeiten.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln legte der Tränkemeister das Schriftstück beiseite. Nun, da er dem Geheimnis des Manuskriptes offensichtlich auf die Spur gekommen war, lohnte es sich schließlich nicht, weiter darin zu lesen.

In aller Ruhe ergriff er einen dicken Wälzer über verschiedene seltene Kräuter im Amazonas und begann, darin zu blättern. Es war sicherlich besser, sich fortzubilden, als diesen Unsinn weiter zu lesen.

Fünf Minuten später jedoch stellte Severus fest, dass er sich partout nicht auf seinen jetzigen Lesestoff konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Manuskript und was wohl noch alles darin stehen mochte. Schließlich umfasste das Schriftstück noch mehrere Seiten, wer wusste schon, was sich M.P. hatte einfallen lassen? Und sicherlich war Ginny Weasley nicht davon gefangen gewesen, wie Dumbledore und McGonagall sich über Unterwäsche unterhielten.

Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Rasch legte er sein Fachbuch beiseite und griff wieder nach dem Manuskript, blätterte kurz und fand schließlich die Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte. Nach einem letzten Kopfschütteln über sich selbst setzte er seine Lektüre fort.

`"Einen Moment betrachtete Severus das Gesicht des Werwolfs ausdruckslos, ehe er knapp seinen Kopf neigte und ein 'Lupin' als Begrüßung knurrte. Remus grinste nur noch breiter, ehe er dem Tränkemeister einen Zettel in die Hand drückte und sagte: 'Sei morgen Abend pünktlich um Acht bei dieser Adresse. Vergiss nicht, einen Abend lang gehörst du mir. Sei also pünktlich!'`  
  
`Damit drehte sich der Werwolf um und ging davon. Severus sah eine Weile auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, ehe er ihn zerknüllte. Bevor er ihn jedoch achtlos wegwerfen konnte, drehte sich Remus noch einmal um und fügte wie beiläufig hinzu: 'Ich muss dich sicherlich nicht daran erinnern, dass du mit einem Zauber an diese Abmachung gebunden bist, nicht wahr?'`  
  
`Damit verschwand er endgültig in der Menge und ließ einen mehr als wütenden Severus Snape zurück."` 


Auch der echte Severus Snape kochte vor Wut. Alte Gefühle stiegen in ihm hoch, während er den Absatz las. Oh ja, es sah Lupin mehr als ähnlich, sich derart aufzuspielen und sich in Severus' Unbehaglichkeit zu suhlen! Wer wusste schon, was Lupin - sollte er jemals die Möglichkeit erhalten, einen Abend lang mit Severus tun zu können, was ihm gefiel - mit ihm anstellen würde.

Es dauerte dieses Mal ziemlich lange, ehe Severus genug Mut aufbrachte, um die Geschichte weiter zu lesen. Wer wusste schon, was ihn erwartete? Bei den bisherigen Geschehnissen sicherlich nichts Gutes!

`"Pünktlich am nächsten Abend um acht Uhr stand Severus Snape vor der ihm mitgeteilten Adresse, einem hübschen kleinen Cottage irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich eigentlich befand, nur dass es auf dem Land und weitab jeglicher Zivilisation war."` 


"Es sähe Lupin ähnlich, mitten in der Pampa zu wohnen", knurrte Severus leise vor sich hin und las nach diesem wenig produktiven Einwurf weiter.

`"Nachdem er sich selbst Mut gemacht hatte, brachte Severus sich dazu, anzuklopfen. Lupin würde und könnte ihm nichts tun. Es war weder Vollmond, noch würden es die Behörden gern sehen, wenn einer ihrer besten Tränkemeister plötzlich verschwand. So gesehen war Severus hier also sicher.`  
  
`Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn erwarten würde.`  
  
`Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete sich die Tür und ein lächelnder Remus Lupin begrüßte ihn. 'Ah, pünktlich wie die Maurer, Severus', begrüßte ihn der Werwolf. Der Tränkemeister neigte lediglich den Kopf, woraufhin Remus die Augen verdrehte, die Tür weiter öffnete und mit einer Handbewegung 'Komm doch herein!' sagte.`  
  
`Severus schob sich an dem Werwolf vorbei und sah sich kurz in dem spärlich, jedoch gemütlich wirkenden Zimmer um. Remus schloss hinter ihm die Tür, ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf eine kleine Couch. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Severus, der noch immer stocksteif im Zimmer stand. 'Setz dich', seufzte Remus schließlich und Severus folgte der Aufforderung, als er sich in einen Ohrensessel sinken ließ. Einer, der - wie er erstaunt feststellte - seinem Eigenen recht ähnlich war."` 


Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen sah sich Severus in seinen Gemächern um. Es gab nur sehr, sehr wenige Leute, die jemals in seinen Privaträumen gewesen waren und somit von seinem Ohrensessel wissen konnten. Lag etwa irgendein Zauber auf ihm, der es dem Verursacher ermöglichte, jeden Schritt Severus Snapes zu verfolgen?

Mit weit weniger Enthusiasmus als sowieso schon senkte Severus seinen Blick wieder auf das Manuskript.

`"Schweigen senkte sich über sie, welches Remus schließlich unterbrach, als er fragte, ob Severus Tee trinken wolle. Um dem Werwolf etwas zu tun zu geben, nickte Severus und Remus machte sich an die Arbeit. Fünf Minuten später hielt Severus eine dampfende Tasse Tee in der Hand und der Werwolf plauderte mit ihm über das Wetter.`  
  
`Nach mehreren Minuten sinnloser Konversation wurde es Severus zu bunt und er stellte die Teetasse klirrend auf einen kleinen Tisch, ehe er ungeduldig fragte: 'Werden wir damit diesen Abend verbringen? Über unwichtige Themen reden?'`  
  
`Remus sah den Tränkemeister einen langen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. 'Nein, Severus', begann er und stockte dann. Severus hob nur eine fragende Augenbraue, griff erneut nach seiner Teetasse und setzte sie an die Lippen.`  
  
`Genau diesen Moment suchte sich Remus aus, um zu sagen: 'Ich möchte, dass du deine Hüllen fallen lässt, Severus.'"` 


Severus, der soeben selbst an seiner Teetasse genippt hatte, spuckte das Getränk vor Überraschung über seinen Teppich und rief aufgebracht: "Was?"

`"Vor Überraschung spuckte Severus den Tee, den er soeben getrunken hatte, wieder aus und rief dann aufgebracht: 'Was?'"` 


Sofort hob sich die Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters. "Na, wenigstens sind wir uns einig, mein Freund", murmelte er aufgewühlt und widmete sich wieder seinem Lesestoff.

`"Es brauchte einen Moment, ehe Severus seine Gedanken genug gesammelt hatte, um zu fragen: 'Ich habe mich wohl verhört?'`  
  
`Remus schmunzelte leicht. 'Nein, keineswegs, Severus. Ich will, dass du deine Hüllen fallen lässt. Ich möchte, dass du dich einmal in deinem Leben einer Person gegenüber emotional öffnest, all deine Hüllen, die deine Gefühle verbergen, fallen lässt. Klar soweit?'`  
  
`Alles, wozu Severus fähig war, bestand in einem ungläubigen Blick und einem kleinen Nicken. Wozu zum Teufel sollte das gut sein?"` 


Genau das Gleiche fragte sich auch Severus in diesem Moment. Wieder so eine Aktion, die dem Werwolf ähnlich sehen würde. Severus erst zu Tode erschrecken und dann von ihm etwas verlangen, was er nicht konnte. Niemals würde er vor jemandem all seine Hüllen fallen lassen. Das war weder seine Art, noch vertraute er irgendwem genug, um dies auch zu wollen. Und vor dem Werwolf gleich gar nicht!

`"Schließlich schüttelte der Tränkemeister seine Sprachlosigkeit ab, durchbohrte den Werwolf mit seinem Blick und grummelte: 'Ehe Sie mich dazu bekommen, geht die Welt unter!'`  
  
`Remus' einzige Antwort bestand in einem kleinen Lächeln, das Severus mit einem noch todbringenderen Blick quittierte. Nein, niemals würde der Werwolf es schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine emotionalen Barrieren fallen zu lassen.`  
  
`Zwei Stunden und mehrere Flaschen Dom Perignon später sah die ganze Sache jedoch vollkommen anders aus. In einer mehr als bequemen Pose fläzte der Tränkemeister in dem Ohrensessel, hielt ein Glas Wein in der Hand und starrte durch das edle Kristall hindurch auf den feinen Tropfen. Schließlich prostete er Remus zu, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und nuschelte dann: 'Wissen Sie, dass isch sie immer beneided habe, Lubbin?'"` 


"Jetzt schlägt's aber dreizehn!", rief Severus empört. Er beneidete Lupin ganz bestimmt nicht! Und eher würde die Hölle einfrieren, als dass er sich von dem Werwolf betrunken machen lassen würde! Er war noch nie betrunken gewesen, und schon gar nicht bis zu dem Punkt, dass er lallte!

Nun, bis auf die Weihnachtsparty vor vier Jahren, von der er am nächsten Morgen mit einem furchtbaren Kater und einem kompletten Blackout erwacht war.

Na schön, dann war er eben einmal in seinem Leben betrunken genug gewesen, um hinterher nicht mehr zu wissen, was er getan hatte. Aber da ihn keiner seiner Kollegen seltsam angesehen oder komische Bemerkungen gemacht hatte, nahm Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt an, dass er einfach irgendwann derart betrunken gewesen war, dass er hingefallen und eingeschlafen war.

Zumindest erklärte das den großen rötlichen Fleck an seinem Hals, von dem Severus sich bis heute weigerte zuzugeben, dass es ein Knutschfleck gewesen war.

Mit einem äußerst unangenehmen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wandte Severus seinen Blick wieder auf das Papier, ehe er stockend in seiner Lektüre fort fuhr.

`"Remus' Lippen teilten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, ehe er seinen Ellbogen auf die Armlehne stützte, das Kinn auf seine Handfläche bettete und leise fragte: 'Und inwiefern beneidest du mich, Severus?'`  
  
`'Na ja', begann der Tränkemeister langsam. 'Da wäre sum einen die Fähiggeid, dass Sie Ihre Gefühle immer so offen seigen gönnen', murmelte Severus und sah Remus in die Augen. 'Ohne sisch dabei lächerlich su machn.'`  
  
`'Wenn man sich seine Gefühle eingesteht und sie anderen auch zeigt, ist das keine Schwäche, Severus. Und es ist unter keinen Umständen etwas, wobei man sich lächerlich macht.'`  
  
`'Ha, das sags du!', fiel der Tränkemeister plötzlich in die vertraute Anrede, was Remus mit einem weiteren wissenden Lächeln quittierte. 'Aber isch bin mir sicher, dass isch misch dodal sum Droddel machen würde, wenn isch das däde.'`  
  
`'Hast du es denn schon einmal probiert?', war Remus' leise Frage. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, starrte in sein Glas hinab und murmelte: 'Hab misch nie gedraud...'"` 


"So ein totaler Blödsinn!", wetterte Severus aufgebracht und war schon beinahe so weit, das Manuskript in die Flammen zu werfen, als eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm mitteilte, dass der Schreiber dieser Geschichte seine Vorbehalte durchaus korrekt eingefangen hatte. Mochte Severus in seliger Selbstverleugnung schwelgen, auf ewig würde er sich nicht vor seinen Gefühlen verschließen können.

Ergeben seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf kurz an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen, während das Manuskript in seinem Schoß ruhte. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz, hob das Papier wieder an und fuhr fort.

`"Selbst in seinem umnebelten Zustand war Severus klar, wie umfassend dieses Geständnis war, deshalb versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken, indem er mit dem Glas herumfuchtelte und lallte: 'Wieso is es eigendlich so heiß hier?'`  
  
`Remus blinzelte kurz, ehe ein wölfisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien und er sich erhob. Mit langsamen, wohl bemessenen Schritten kam er auf Severus zu und kniete sich schließlich vor diesem nieder, während seine Hände sehr langsam über den schwarzen Stoff, der die Brust des Tränkemeisters bedeckte, hinauf zu dessen Hals fuhren. Als seine Finger die ersten Knöpfe lösten, nuschelte Severus fragend: 'Was machs du da?'`  
  
`'Du sagtest doch selbst, dass dir heiß ist', erwiderte Remus sanft und öffnete einen weiteren Knopf. 'Ich helfe dir nur, es dir bequemer zu machen. Als Gastgeber ist das meine Pflicht.'`  
  
`'Ach so', murmelte Severus verwirrt, während er in Remus' Augen hinab blickte. Schließlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Severus' Züge. 'Wenn das so is, hab isch nischds dagegen.'`  
  
`'Dachte ich mir', grinste Remus, beugte sich etwas vor und ließ seine Lippen über die weiche Haut von Severus' Hals gleiten. Der Tränkemeister stöhnte."` 


Auch im realen Leben stöhnte der Tränkemeister, allerdings aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund. Wer zum Teufel kam auf die Idee, dass er sich von dem Werwolf betrunken machen lassen würde und sich dann verführen ließ? Das war ja nun echt an den Haaren herbei gezogen!

`"Geschickt lösten Remus' Finger die Knöpfe von Severus' Oberteil und entblößten den Mann, während seine Lippen der Spur der nackten Haut folgten und dem Tränkemeister immer neue Seufzer entlockten. Schließlich seufzte Remus, hob seinen Kopf und sah Severus tief in die Augen, ehe er leise, beinahe melancholisch fragte: 'Warum nur gibst du deinen Gefühlen nur dann nach, wenn du vollkommen betrunken bist, Severus?'`  
  
`Lange sahen sich die Beiden in die Augen, ehe Severus grinste, dem Werwolf durch die Haare strich und murmelte: 'Isch gann nisch anders, Remus. So bin isch.'`  
  
`Remus seufzte. 'Ich weiß. Du wirst es genießen, mir alle möglichen Sachen versprechen und dich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern, so wie nach der Weihnachtsfeier vor vier Jahren.'`  
  
`'Du hasd mir den Gnudschflegg verbasst', nuschelte Severus und fuhr mit seiner Fingerspitze Remus' Wange hinab. Der Werwolf seufzte und schloss die Augen, ehe er frustriert erwiderte: 'Was bringt es mir, wenn du dich nur dann an solche Dinge erinnerst, wenn du voll wie eine Haubitze bist?'"` 


Sehr langsam setzte Severus das Manuskript ab, während seine Augen ins Leere starrten.

Wie konnte es sein, dass der Schreiber wusste, wie betrunken er vor vier Jahren gewesen war? Und dass er einen Knutschfleck davon getragen hatte? Niemand wusste davon, absolut niemand!

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste aufpassen, dass er Fiktion nicht mit der Realität mischte. Das würde niemandem helfen, und schon gar nicht seiner schon seit vielen Jahren vernachlässigten Libido.

Oder hatte er damals doch...?

Erneut rief er sich zur Ordnung, mahnte sich dazu nicht zu vergessen, dass dies hier eine erfundene Geschichte war, und las weiter.

Auch wenn er inzwischen ziemlich sicher war zu wissen, was eine Slashgeschichte war - und in welche Richtung alle weiteren Entwicklungen führen würden.

`"Severus lächelte so sanft auf den Werwolf herab, dass es diesem den Atem raubte. Dieses Lächeln schenkte Severus niemandem, zu keiner Zeit. Dieses Lächeln war einzig für Momente wie diesen vorbehalten.`  
  
`Die sanfte, nun wesentlich verständlichere Stimme des Tränkemeisters fühlte sich an wie Samt, als der Mann murmelte: 'Ich kann nicht über meinen Schatten springen, Remus. Deshalb komm zu mir, so wie du es immer getan hast. Lass mich meine Dämonen vergessen.'`  
  
`Einen langen Moment starrte Remus nur in diese dunklen Augen, die ihm stets einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken jagten, ehe er sich plötzlich vom Boden katapultierte und seine Lippen sofort hungrig auf denen des Tränkemeisters landeten. Eine forsche Zunge drängte sich ihren Weg in Severus' Mund, wo sie sehnsüchtig empfangen und umtanzt, geneckt und gleichzeitig geliebt wurde.`  
  
`Ein tiefes Grollen stieg in Remus' Kehle auf, als der Wolf in ihm wieder einmal zum Vorschein kam und Severus für sich beanspruchen wollte. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad gab Remus dem Wolf nach, indem er seine Lippen von Severus' löste und sie auf seine Halsschlagader senkte, wo er ihm erneut einen Knutschfleck verpasste, den Severus für mehrere Tage behalten würde.`  
  
`Der Kopf des Tränkemeisters fiel zurück an die Lehne des Ohrensessels, während sich Remus' Finger um die restlichen Knöpfe seines Outfits kümmerten, sie beinahe abrissen. Schließlich fuhren seine Handflächen über nackte, heiße Haut und entlockten Severus erneut ein tiefes Stöhnen.`  
  
`'Ich brauche dich', murmelte Remus, als er seine Lippen von der Halsbeuge löste und seinen heißen Atem direkt in Severus' Ohr hauchte. Der bäumte sich auf, ehe er seine Augen öffnete und den Werwolf anstarrte. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander und Remus zog Severus mit sich zu Boden.`  
  
`In hastigen Bewegungen entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung, bis nackte Haut sich an nackter Haut rieb. Fieberhaft stieß Remus mit seiner Zunge in Severus' Mund, während der Tränkemeister sich an ihm rieb. Remus spürte kaum den Teppich in seinem Rücken, es zählte einzig der warme, feste Körper auf ihm, der seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse fieberhaft erwiderte.`  
  
`'Ich brauche dich', wiederholte Remus leise murmelnd an Severus' Lippen, als sie sich kurz trennten, um Luft zu holen. Severus reagierte, indem er seine Beine langsam links und rechts von Remus' Hüfte hinab gleiten ließ, sich dann auf dessen Oberschenkeln aufsetzte und mit einer knappen Handbewegung eine Tube in seine Hand beförderte. Im nächsten Moment schlossen sich seine langen Finger um Remus' Schwanz, rieben ihn ein, massierten ihn, bis Remus' vor unterdrückter Lust in seiner Kehle gurgelte.`  
  
`Severus grinste, ehe er von Remus ab ließ, noch einmal Gel auf seinen Fingern verteilte, sich dann auf seine Knie aufrichtete und damit begann, sich selbst zu dehnen. Allein der Anblick ließ den Werwolf erzittern, während er beobachtete, wie sich Severus' Hand zwischen dessen Beinen langsam bewegte und der Tränkemeister kleine, wimmernde Laute ausstieß.`  
  
`'Genug!', keuchte Remus schließlich, richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und umschlang Severus' Taille, während dieser von sich ab ließ und sich auf Remus' Schultern abstützte, ehe er sich ohne zu Zögern in dessen Schoß sinken ließ und den harten, pulsierenden Schwanz tief in sich aufnahm. Sei es vom Alkohol oder in der Tatsache begründet, dass Remus wie für ihn gemacht schien, doch Severus spürte keinen Schmerz, während er sich in Remus' Schoß auf und ab bewegte, sich seinem Orgasmus näherte.`  
  
`Erneut verlangte der Wolf in ihm, dass er Severus als sein Eigentum markierte, und nur mit Mühe drängte Remus ihn zurück. Stattdessen verlagerte er sich auf einen rauen Kuss, drängte Severus' Zunge immer wieder in dessen Mund zurück, bis er spürte, wie der andere Mann zu zittern begann. Zielsicher umfasste Remus das harte Glied des Tränkemeisters und beendete mit nur wenigen Bewegungen dessen vier Jahre andauernde Abstinenz, als Severus mit einem unterdrückten Fluch über Remus' Hand und Brust kam.`  
  
`Doch Remus scherte sich nicht um das Sperma auf seiner Haut. Hart umfasste er mit seinen Händen Severus' Hüfte, verschmierte dabei dessen Sperma auf der Haut, während er tief und hart in den willigen Körper stieß, bis auch er schließlich seinen Orgasmus erreichte und ihn mit offenen Armen umfing.`  
  
`Remus kam erst wieder halbwegs zu Sinnen, als er eine samtige Zunge auf seiner Brust spürte. Wann er auf den Teppich zurückgesunken war, konnte er nicht sagen, doch nun kniete Severus über ihm, hielt seinen Blick fest und leckte sein eigenes Sperma von Remus' Brust. Der Werwolf stöhnte kehlig und ließ Severus gewähren. Doch seine Erregung wuchs mit jedem Zungenschlag, den Severus auf seiner Brust ausführte.`  
  
`Deswegen war es nicht verwunderlich, als Remus nur kurze Zeit später die Rollen tauschte, indem er sich Severus' Hüfte widmete, was nur wenig später in einem neuen Liebesspiel endete."` 


Matt fiel Severus' Hand in seinen Schoß, das Manuskript noch immer umklammert. So sehr er es auch leugnen, so sehr er sich vor den Tatsachen verschließen wollte, er konnte es nicht. Der schnelle Atem, die Röte, die unzweifelhaft auf seinen Wangen lag, und die beinahe schmerzhafte Beule in seiner Hose sprachen eine Sprache für sich. Er war erregt. Merlin, er war mehr als nur erregt, er war spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi.

Wieso ihm gerade jetzt einer dieser bescheuerten Muggelsprüche einfiel, die Lupin so gern verwendete, darüber wollte Severus jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Nein, er sollte das Denken aufgeben, wenn ihn sein Körper derart verriet!

Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen und versuchte vergeblich, die erotischen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Oh, da würde ihm eine ziemlich lange und kalte Dusche bevor stehen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah auf das Pergament hinab. Er war noch nicht fertig mit Lesen, doch er bezweifelte, dass die vergangenen Szenen noch irgendetwas übertreffen konnte. Dennoch diktierte ihm sein Pflichtbewusstsein, dass er die komplette Geschichte lesen sollte. Also fuhr er sich mit zitternder Hand durch sein Haar und begann die letzten Absätze dieser vollkommen abstrusen - und in manchen Dingen doch so wahren - Geschichte zu lesen.

`"Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen seine Augen auf schlug, schoss ihm sofort ein stechender Schmerz durch den Schädel und er schloss sie stöhnend wieder. Merlin, was hatte Lupin mit ihm angestellt, dass es ihm beinahe den Schädel spaltete?`  
  
`'Ah, du bist wach', ertönte da die leise, wenn auch nicht weniger amüsiert klingende Stimme seines Gastgebers. Severus dachte sich seinen Teil, öffnete eines seiner Augen und starrte den Werwolf an, der über ihm thronte. Sofort schoss Severus' Oberkörper nach oben, um sich in keiner unterlegenen Position zu befinden. Doch alles, was er damit erreichte, war eine Verdopplung seines Kopfschmerzes und ein leises Lachen von Remus.`  
  
`'Was ist passiert?', wollte Severus mürrisch wissen, während er sich die Schläfen massierte. Remus, der neben ihm gestanden hatte, ließ sich nun auf der Couch nieder, von der Severus nur wenige Momente zuvor hochgeschossen war, und erwiderte: 'Offenbar hat dich meine Forderung derart aus der Bahn geworfen, dass du dem Wein sehr reichhaltig zugesprochen hast. Irgendwann bis du umgekippt und eingeschlafen. Es war wirklich nichts zu machen, du warst nicht wach zu kriegen.'`  
  
`Severus warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sich geneigt fühlte, Lupin zu glauben. Noch ein paar Augenblicke später fühlte er sich außerdem imstande, aufzustehen. Nur das Apparieren sollte er vorerst bleiben lassen. Doch er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier!`  
  
`So als hätte Remus seine Gedanken gelesen, deutete er auf seinen Kamin und meinte: 'Ich bin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, du kannst gern von hier aus nach Hogsmeade reisen.'`  
  
`Als einziges Zeichen seiner Akzeptanz nickte Severus knapp mit dem Kopf. Remus reichte ihm einen Beutel mit Flohpulver und Severus warf das Pulver in die Flammen. Dann rief er sein Ziel und war nur wenige Momente später verschwunden.`  
  
`Und wieder einmal sollte er nicht erfahren, dass er seinen inneren Wünschen nachgegeben hatte."` 


Wie betäubt legte Severus das Manuskript endgültig beiseite und stand auf. Weder wollte er darüber nachdenken, dass Lupin tatsächlich Stillschweigen bewahren würde über derlei Ereignisse, noch wollte er sich die Tatsache eingestehen, dass ihn dieses Verhalten schmerzen würde, nahm es ihm doch etwas Wichtiges weg. Wie in Trance löschte er sämtliche Lichter, ehe er beschloss, sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen und nie wieder daraus hervor zu kommen.

* * *

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses stand Ginny M.P. gegenüber und versuchte mit stammelnden Worten zu erklären, was aus dem Skript geworden war.

"Ginny, jetzt noch einmal langsam und deutlich. Was ist in Snapes Unterricht passiert?", wollte eine sanfte Stimme wissen. Doch sie wurde von einer anderen unterbrochen, als diese schnaubte und meinte: "Hast du nicht zugehört, Potter? Severus hat das Manuskript konfisziert und ist vermutlich in eben diesem Moment dabei, es zu lesen."

"Danke für deine Ausführung, Malfoy", grummelte Harry und funkelte seinen Begleiter an. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen, wandte dann seinen Blick auf Ginny und meinte grinsend: "Ich persönlich finde es phantastisch. Vielleicht öffnet es ihm endlich mal die Augen."

"Aber ICH werde den Ärger bekommen", begehrte Ginny auf. "Immerhin war ich im Besitz des Manuskripts. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass ihr zwei das geschrieben habt."

"Das war ja auch Sinn der Sache, Weasley", murrte Draco. Diesmal war es an Harry, die Augen zu verdrehen, ehe er Ginny einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf und meinte: "Draco hat nicht ganz unrecht. Snape ist einfach nur sexuell frustriert. Und er hat keine Ahnung, was ich dank meines Tarnumhangs in den letzten Jahren so mitbekommen habe. Vielleicht öffnet es ihm tatsächlich endlich die Augen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, ehe ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien und er meinte: "Wir könnten ihm natürlich noch einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Zumindest würde es ihn endlich aus seiner Starre erwachen lassen."

Sofort sah Draco ihn abschätzend an, ehe er interessiert fragte: "Was hast du vor?"

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde nur breiter, ehe er Draco am Arm packte und ihn hinter sich her den Gang hinunter zerrte. Über die Schulter warf er noch ein "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny!" zurück, dann waren die beiden Jungen um die Ecke verschwunden.

Ginny verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. "Keine Sorgen machen? Du hast gut reden!" Mit einem tiefen Seufzer fügte sie sich in ihr unausweichliches Schicksal und kehrte in den Gryffindorturm zurück, während zwei ziemlich diabolisch grinsende Jungen sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machten.

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, wie er die Nacht überstanden hatte, ohne verrückt zu werden. Als er jedoch noch griesgrämiger als sonst die Gänge entlang lief, konnten sich die meisten Schüler ausrechnen, dass ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein musste und gingen ihm tunlichst aus dem Weg.

Gerade, als Severus in einen weniger frequentierten Gang einbog, kam jemand um die Ecke und rempelte beinahe mit Severus zusammen. Als er Dumbledore erkannte, neigte er kurz den Kopf und wollte weiter eilen, doch der alte Zauberer lächelte und meinte: "Genau der Mann, den ich gesucht habe. Ich wollte mit dir über eine Idee sprechen, die ich hatte, um die Spendenaktion für unsere Schulbibliothek noch effektiver zu gestalten. Wie wäre es, wenn..."

Ehe Dumbledore auch nur zu Ende sprechen konnte, hob Severus herrisch eine Hand, um den Direktor zu stoppen, während er zu seiner eigenen Beschämung zutiefst errötete. Hastig schob er sich an dem Direktor vorbei und warf ihm über seine Schulter zu: "Ich werde mich nicht versteigern lassen! Nur damit das klar ist!" Und damit eilte er den Gang hinunter. Dadurch bekam er das wissende Funkeln und das sanfte Lächeln Dumbledores natürlich nicht mehr mit.

So als wollte das Schicksal ihn auf eine grausame Expedition schicken, prallte Severus nur wenige Meter und zwei Ecken später mit der nächsten Person zusammen, der er niemals wieder in die Augen blicken wollte.

Remus sah seinen vollkommen erstarrten Kollegen einen Moment verwirrt an, ehe ihm auffiel, dass Severus errötete. Sofort runzelte er die Stirn, ehe er vorsichtig fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Severus?"

"Bestens!", presste der durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Doch anstatt nun den Weg frei zu geben, blieb Lupin ihm noch immer im Weg stehen und sah ihn - war das etwas Besorgnis in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen? - durchdringend an. Doch Severus war eindeutig am Ende seiner Geduld.

"Gehen Sie beiseite!", zischte er unfreundlich. Sofort schossen Remus' Augenbrauen in die Höhe, doch er folgte Severus' Befehl und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Sofort rauschte der Tränkemeister an ihm vorbei und eilte den Gang hinunter. Doch ganz plötzlich blieb er stehen, so als würde er mit sich hadern.

Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf leicht, so dass Remus sein Profil sehen konnte, als Severus leise fragte: "Können wir uns heute Abend kurz in meinem Büro treffen? Es gibt da eine Frage, die ich Ihnen bezüglich der Weihnachtsfeier vor vier Jahren stellen muss."

"Aber natürlich, Severus", war Remus' freundliche Erwiderung. Severus nickte knapp und verschwand dann endgültig um die Ecke.

Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht, während er die Stelle anstarrte, an der zuvor noch sein Kollege gestanden hatte. Dann lachte Remus plötzlich leise, drehte sich um und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. In Gedanken gratulierte er sich dafür, dass Harry ihn dazu überredet hatte, ihn mit Anekdoten von der Weihnachtsfeier in dessen dritten Jahr und den Folgen dieser zu erzählen.

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde sich auch einmal im nüchternen Zustand eine Gelegenheit ergeben, Severus dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zu öffnen.

Und sollte alles nichts helfen... Nun, er hatte da noch immer die eine oder andere Flasche Dom Perignon im Schrank.


End file.
